A power tool generally includes a housing with an electric motor disposed therein, the electric motor driving a tool element, such as, e.g., a reciprocating sanding member. The motor is electrically connected to an electrical power source by a power cord. Typically, the power cord is directly wired to the electrical circuit of the motor, such as to the on/off switch, and is non-irremovably fixed to the housing or handle of the power tool.
One problem with the above-described power tool is that, if the power cord is damaged or accidentally severed during operations, a cord must be rewired to the electrical circuit. In order to rewire the new cord, the handle of the power tool must be disassembled so that the new cord can be directly wired to the on/off switch. Alternatively, if a sufficient length of the damaged cord is still connected to the power tool, a new plug can be rewired to the severed end of the cord. In either event, rewiring of the power cord is time consuming and inconvenient. Moreover, suitable cords and plugs may not be readily available at a work site for replacement of or attachment to the damaged cord.
Another problem with the above-described power tool is that, occasionally, an operator will suspend the power tool by the cord. If the cord is not properly and securely connected to the power tool, the body of the power tool can separate from the cord and fall, possibly injuring another worker or damaging the power tool. Moreover, a non-universal power connection system is generally limited to a specific tool and does not facilitate interchangeability of a power cord with other tools